icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan Ericsson
Swedish | birth_date = | birth_place = Karlskrona, SWE | career_start = 2003 | career_end = | team = Detroit Red Wings | league = NHL | draft = 291st overall | draft_year = 2002 | draft_team = Detroit Red Wings | halloffame = }} Jonathan Ericsson (born March 2, 1984, in Karlskrona, Blekinge County) is a Swedish professional ice hockey defenceman who currently plays for the Detroit Red Wings of the National Hockey League. Playing career Ericsson was drafted 291st overall in the ninth round of the 2002 NHL Entry Draft as the last player of the draft, by the Detroit Red Wings. He plays defence for the Detroit Red Wings and their AHL affiliate, the Grand Rapids Griffins. Ericsson played his first NHL game with the Red Wings on February 22, 2008, against the Calgary Flames and scored his first NHL goal during the following game on February 26 against Edmonton Oilers' goaltender Mathieu Garon. Ericsson was included on the 2008 Detroit Red Wings Stanley Cup picture. He did not qualify to be engraved on the cup, but he was awarded a Stanley Cup ring. Ericsson began his playing career as a center, playing all but one game of the 2001-2002 season at the position for Hasten's junior team. However, when playing one game on defense, Detroit Red Wings scout Håkan Andersson watched the game and convinced Ericsson to become a permanent defenceman. Detroit then drafted him that summer. Throughout his next four seasons, Jonathan played for several teams throughout Sweden, a period of time which also saw him switching between center and defence as teams saw fit. After his 2005-2006 season, Detroit signed him to a two-year entry-level contract and brought him to the United States to play for their AHL affiliate team, the Grand Rapids Griffins. In Regular season of 2008-2009 he got 1 goal and 3 assists. On April 16, 2009, Ericsson played in his first post-season game in the NHL with the Detroit Red Wings in Game One of Round One of the 2009 playoffs against the Columbus Blue Jackets. He recorded his first career playoff point in this game in the form of a goal. In the 2nd round of the playoffs against the Anaheim Ducks he got two assists and had a fist fight against the Ducks' right wing Corey Perry. In the 3rd series against the Chicago Blackhawks he got 1 goal and 1 assist. In the Stanley Cup finals against the Pittsburgh Penguins he got 2 goals and 1 assist In 2008, Ericsson signed a three-year contract with the Detroit Red Wings which would pay him a total of $2,700,000. Career statistics Awards * Named to the PlanetUSA AHL All-Star Team in 2008. * Named as Detroit Red Wings' "Rookie of the Year" by the Detroit Sports Broadcasters Association in 2009. External links * Jonathan Ericsson on Internet Hockey Database * Red Wings Central prospects - Jonathan Ericsson References Category:Born in 1984 Category:Detroit Red Wings draft picks Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Grand Rapids Griffins player Category:Södertälje SK player Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Swedish hockey players Category:IIHF Player